Escape from Another Galaxy
Escape from Another Galaxy is ninth episode of Monster High : Secrets. Description Batman, Katana and the Turtle Brothers are trap on the homeworld of the Hairan in another galaxy. How are they gonna get back home? Plot Batman, Katana and the Turtle Brothers are try to searching another alien plot of the Hairan. They discover the warehouse that used by them as an operation base. Haku ask "So what now?" Batman said "Break in." and he's jump down through the window on the roof with them to encounter the Hairan Droids. Hairan said "ATTACK!" and he's shoot laser with the other. Batman throw Blue Batarang to their heads. Katana and Taki use their swords cut out their robot bodies into two pieces. Nagi jump on the last Hairan Droids and use his Bo-Staff hit head it out of it body. Roku said "That was easy." Taki said "Too easy." and the Hairan that without the robot body activate the portal cannon and shoot to open the portal to go back to and absorb them to the homeworld of Hairan. The heroes are land in the massive land-kelp rainforest called Keland Forest on Hairan Homeworld and Taki ask "Where the heck are we?" Nagi said "This might be... the homeworld of Hairan." Katana said "Oh great now we get stuck on an alien planet!" Nagi said "I think not only an alien planet." and Nagi point into the sky to their galaxy and he said "We're in another galaxy.". Everyone is shock about this and then the giant land-living dragonfly larvae called Bugong are use it jaw cut the Kelp Tree out from it way and it walk forward to them and Taki said "RUN!" and he's run along with the other and they run to meet the group of Hairan and one of them said "Welcome humans... and the mutants... to Keland Forest... of Hairan Homeworld!" Haku said "Keland? what does that mean?" Hairan said "Keland mean forest of life. The origin of us Hairan started at here... in this forest.". Before they will fight. The Hairan are interrupt by the group of amphibious fish-like monkey called Treeskipper and the heroes use this moment to escape. Later they look around the forest and investigate the creatures and plants and Nagi said "The most of plant that I see at here is... land-living kelp." and Haku look at the group of flying rays that get chase by the Treeskipper and he ask "Hey Bat why those rays can fly?" Batman said "Evolution.". Katana feel something behind her and she's grab it and throw it on the ground and reveal to be snake-like eel called Eelogor and it's crawl up back on the Kelp Tree. Roku is upset and yell out "HOW... ARE... WE... GONNA GET OUT OF THIS... PLANET?!" and Nagi said "Actully you must said out from this galaxy." Taki said "I think we must go and find those Hairan again. and Katana said "Seriously?" and Taki said "Yes.". Later they found the Hairan Droids and break inside their plot. Hairan said "Intruders Alert! Intruders Alert!" and Roku throw Sai poke it head and said "To the portal cannon." and they're break inside the lab and head to the portal cannon and program to bring them back to Earth but the Hairan come in and shoot laser to them but Nagi finish it in time and bring himself and the other back to Earth. At the warehouse that this trip begin, the're now come back to Earth and Haku run out and kiss the ground and said "It's good to be back home." Trivia *New creatures from Hairan Homeworld appear. *The Hairan told the heroes where the original place that they evolved. Category:Bersarker Stories Category:Webisode